Un Amor Olvidado
by Reila Vann
Summary: Lori decide ir al cuarto de su único hermano, dispuesta a arreglar ciertos asuntos, sin embargo, hacer esto podria despertar de nuevo ciertos sentimientos que ella creyó haber enterrado hace mucho (One-shot)


La noche abrazaba aquellas pacificas calles de RoyalWoods, dejando en silencio toda casa y edificio, incluido la famosa casa Loud, conocida por todos los vecinos y residentes por ser un lugar donde el caos estaba a la orden del día, pero en las noches el silencio, la paz y la quietud gobernaban, algo que era súbitamente interrumpido por el chirrido de una puerta, mas específicamente la puerta del cuarto de las dos hijas mayores, Lori y Leni, en la oscuridad Lori se asomaba a través de la puerta, miraba al rededor con mucho nerviosismo. Al comprobar que no había nadie mas al rededor y que todas las puertas estaban cerradas proseguir con un paso lento y cuidadoso cerrando la puerta tras de si, continuo su andar nervioso prestando atención a cada detalle a su al rededor, miraba cada puerta esperando que no se abriera, y prestaba atención a cada sonido, esperando que nadie estuviera despierta hasta que llegara a su objetivo... la puerta al final de aquel pasillo.

Llego tomando la perilla de aquella puerta mientras colocaba su otra mano en el pecho... ¿En verdad volvería a hacerlo? ella se sentía horrible por lo que estaba haciendo. pero en realidad, después de que Bobby la abandonara por una tienda, y que no demostrara la menor duda al dejarla, sumado a su poca atención que le dio cuando ella intento hacer de todo para llamar su atención, aquellos detalles, aquellos gestos de amor... ¡e incluso tuvo la osadía de cobrarle algo que ella ni siquiera tiro!

-Literalmente eres el mayor torpe del mundo Bobby- susurro escapándose las palabras de su mente, Lori estaba muy enojada con el, había aguantado muchas cosas... ¿para esto?. O tal vez... solo tal vez estaba buscando una excusa. Rápidamente comenzó a agitar su cabeza, no, debía alejar esos pensamientos. Miro nuevamente su mano sobre el picaporte... esta no era la primera noche, ya llevaban 4 noches seguidas. ella presionaba fuerte, quería abrir la puerta, pero sabia que estaba mal, jamas creyó que, llegaría el día en que terminaría llevando una relación así con su único hermano, de nuevo puso su mano sobre su cara, ¿que estaba pasando? ¿ porque su otra mano no podía soltar la perilla?, no era porque ella quisiera o algo así... era porque tenia que desquitar toda esa frustración que Bobby le dejo... ¿verdad?, no... no... fuese lo que fuese, a ella en verdad le estaba gustando lo que hacia con Lincoln... ¡pero aun así! No, no debía pensar eso, no, debía olvidar esos sentimientos, era algo prohibido, Si, entraría a ese cuarto y acabaría con esa... relación que estaba comenzando, no podía dejar que mas tiempo pasara... o ella no podría negarse nunca mas.

Decidió por fin girar aquella perilla, y asomándose lentamente al cuarto de Lincoln, sin embargo, no fue recibida como las otras veces, vio como Lincoln se encontraba acostado hacia la pared dando la espalda hacia ella.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Lori mientras veía como Lincoln no reaccionaba, asi que simplemente entro.

Se sentó en un espacio vació de la cama de Lincoln mientras veía como se cubría mas con la cobija al momento de sentirla cerca. algo no estaba bien e hizo que Lori comenzara a preocuparse.

-Linc, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Lori mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln, notando ligeros espasmos mientras notaba como Lincoln simplemente negaba con la cabeza

-Lori... ¿soy un monstruo?- Pregunto Lincoln mientras evitaba que su hermana lo viera, su voz se escuchaba con dolor... y esa pregunta hizo que Lori sintiera un escalofrió en su espalda

-Lincoln, claro que no, tu no eres un monstruo, tu... tu...-

-Entonces ¿porque me siento así?- Respondió Lincoln mientras se levantaba, había estado ocultando que estaba llorando pero al final, la culpa lo obligo a ver a Lori

-¿Porque no puedo parar?, yo... yo se que esto esta mal, pero... no puedo evitar sentirme asi, no puedo dejar de sentir esto...- Le dijo con una inocencia tan pura, en verdad... el no sabia que hacer, estaba prohibido, estaba mal, y eso lo comía por dentro, Lori sintio una verguenza interna, pero al mismo tiempo ver como su hermanito se preocupaba de esa manera no hizo mas que sentir que debia estar con el, estar para el, como el lo estuvo para ella siempre.

-Lincoln- Le dijo Lori mientras tomaba sus mejillas con sus manos y pasaba suavemente sus pulgares por sus mejillas limpiando sus lagrimas -Linc... tu no eres un monstruo, tu no has hecho nada malo- Le dijo suavemente tratando de tranquilizarlo

-L...Lori... pero tu... yo... yo... lo que te hice... yo...- Dijo Lincoln mientras sollozaba pero fue silenciado cuando el dedo de su hermana mayor se poso en sus labios.

Lori despues comenzaba a pasar sus dedos suavemente por la mejilla sonrojada de su hermanito, en verdad, era tan lindo, a pesar de la situación, el se seguía preocupando por como se sentía ella  
-Lincoln, yo acepte esto también, tu no me obligaste a nada- Lo tranquilizo, en verdad Lincoln era especial para ella, nunca lo demostraba en publico... pero para Lori, Lincoln era la persona mas importante en su mundo... nadie se podía comprar en su forma de ver la vida, ni en su corazón... -Ningun hombre es como tu, Lincoln- Se escaparon de nuevo las palabras de su mente, haciendo que Lincoln la viera con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que encendía en Lori un sentimiento que creyó haber sepultado hace años.

-Lori yo.. - Estuvo apunto de decir algo pero Lori se acerco lentamente a Lincoln tocando suavemente su frente con la suya y procediendo lentamente a besar sus labios mientras no dejaba de mimar sus mejillas y su hermoso cabello blanco, por su parte Lincoln subía una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre la de su hermana, Lori amaba eso de Lincoln, a pesar de la situaciones, el demostraba tanto cariño y romanticismo, y lo demostraba buscando su mano para sentirla,

-Lincoln- le dijo Lori después de separarse de sus labios y tomar la mano de Lincoln -No tienes porque sentirte asi, porque yo... yo...- Lori no encontraba la forma de decirlo, hace unos momentos entro con la ferrea idea de... enterrar sus sentimientos otra vez, olvidar esos encuentros como un "nunca paso", pero ver a Lincoln de esa manera, saber como se sentia por ella... Lori no sabia que hacer, asi que solo cerro sus ojos y dejo que su corazon hablara

-Lincoln, eres literalmente la persona que mas amo en este mundo- Dijo finalmente Lori mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de su hermano el cual la veia con una expresión llena de sentimientos acumulados

-Y... quiero que sepas, que siempre estaré para ti, como tu lo has estado siempre para mi- Dijo Lori una ultima vez mientras se acercaba de nuevo a los labios de Lincoln viendo como el pobre muchacho la veía con esperanza, con miedo, con amor.. con preocupación para al final solo sonreír con esperanza y acercarse también a los labios de Lori fundiéndose en un beso lleno de amor mientras se tomaban de las manos, era demasiado tarde, Lori ya no podía ocultar esos sentimientos que sentía por ese pequeño bebe que llego a casa un dia tan especial, por ese pequeño niño que siempre la seguía idolatrándola, por ese joven niño que siempre hacia lo posible por darle su apoyo. Lentamente Lori comenzó a acostar a Lincoln de nuevo en aquella pequeña cama mientras se colocaba encima de el sin dejar de besarle, Lincoln le pertenecía por esta noche otra vez, y probablemente, le pertenecería para siempre a partir de esa noche, su hermoso y dulce conejito blanco, su pequeño amor.

* * *

 **Yo... eh... yo... *salir corriendo haciendo que una taza se caiga***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La verdad, escribo esto porque hahaha trato de... ver que tan buena puedo ser en esto del romance y el drama :3 no es algo grande, pero espero que les guste**

 **Hasta la proxima amigos *h* que el Emperador este con ustedes (Y)**


End file.
